Metafísico
by Drehn
Summary: Para James, todo es cosa de subir los peldaños de una escalera; de Evans a Lily, y de negación a saludo, pero mis pies avanzan muy poco. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter.


**Título:** (Con él es) Metafísico  
**Personajes:** Lily, James, Remus, un poco de Sirius y Peter  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** _Para James, todo es cosa de subir los peldaños de una escalera; de Evans a Lily, y de negación a saludo, pero mis pies avanzan muy poco._  
**Palabras:** 2.541

* * *

**Metafísico**

De lejos un muggle podría decir que Lily es como cualquier otra chica, apretujada en sí misma con su melena pelirroja y sus pecas en la nariz (roja), salpicando su cara, con sus ojos verdes y sus manos frías. De lejos un mago podría decir que esa varita de sauce, con veinticinco centímetros de largo, elástica y con un par de cualidades importantes más, no resalta entre otras. De lejos, unos cuantos gritarían su nombre, ¡Lily!, y ella se giraría, sonreiría y se disculparía por ir con prisas, pero les hablaría igual sobre el nuevo centro que van a abrir, sobre las ganas de volver a las clases, sobre la vida, sobre esa tarde en, siempre un poco de todo, sonriendo, con esa mirada que es la misma para todos, incluso para Potter, que es el chico de los bufidos, los ceños fruncidos, el apretar los labios (casi diría de manera parecida a McGonagall), el poner los ojos en blanco, las negaciones, esa noche quedándose despierta para ver si volvía ya de esa escapada con Black, y también el de mucho más, porque son siete años los que llevan juntos, pero ella no está por todo eso ahora mismo. O sí.

Qué manera de ir cambiando de tema, pensaría cualquiera; es decir, no ella, que siempre fue un poco especial, en general y también más concretamente.

Ese día, ella tiene mucho frío pero aún más ganas de ver la nieve, y por eso se abriga tanto como puede, se pone incluso los guantes y las orejeras que le regaló Mary, y las botas que la hacen sentir como a un esquimal; sale de su habitación en silencio, con un suspiro, muriéndose de ganas de hacer magia sin poder -no es que no tenga ya los diecisiete, pero si la hace allí se siente culpable-, y cuando llega al comedor maldice a Petunia, porque le está diciendo a su madre que sale.

-Eso no hacía falta, Tuney.

-No me llames así, fenómeno.

Se le pasa el enfado rápido y simplemente ignora la voz preocupada de su madre, que le dice que vuelva pronto, que le toca ayudarla con la cena y que ¡por Dios, hace tanto frío, hay tanta nieve y tanto hielo!

Cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido y cuando inspira un par de veces y se le congela todo por dentro se arrepiente un poco de haber salido, pero a la vez le gusta, porque se siente un poco más viva que en su habitación, leyendo el libro de Pociones sin leer realmente. Sin volver la vista para despedirse de la casa, como hace alguna vez, empieza a caminar. Pronto enfila por la Calle de las Hilanderas, y se esfuerza en no pensar en Severus, que estará quién sabe donde. No tarda en llegar al pequeño parque de la zona, que en primavera tiene una hierba muy verde que brilla en la mirada de uno, pero ahora está todo nevado, todo blanco, como si las nubes hubieran bajado del cielo o como si todo fuera algodón (¿de azúcar?). Es bonito, es precioso, es hermoso, de hecho, y hace que Lily sonría y estreche los ojos.

Se tumba con cuidado de no dejar piel de más abajo del cuello al descubierto.

«Es lo peor del mundo, esto de la nieve», dijo una vez Peter, cree que el invierno anterior. «Se cuela por todas partes como una bruma, sólo que es sólida, y de verdad, chicos, es tan fría que da miedo. No me gusta nada.» Pero sabe también que alguien replicó a eso: «Qué dices, Pete. Mira, ni siquiera la lluvia tiene las manos tan perfectas.» Potter, o Remus, ahora mismo no lo tiene claro; es raro, por cierto, que no sepa cuál de los dos lo ha dicho cuando son tan distintos.

Se estremece -por el frío o por otra cosa, la verdad es que con todo lo que está pasando uno nunca puede estar seguro- y se imagina en la cubierta de un barco, como un héroe e Conrad, sólo que sin ser una heroína, o sí. Entonces le viene a la cabeza un día al anochecer, cuando saliendo para ir a dar su ronda de prefecta, oyó a Potter cantar, o más bien destrozar, a Lou Reed: _Heroin, be the death of me_, una y otra vez la misma frase, equivocado, porque la canción no se repite así, _he-ro-in_, pausa regia, _it's my wife and it's my life, _sentimientos encontrados, _he-ro-in_, y luego risas incontrolables y el muelle del colchón, y un «Si se tratara de la chica y no de la droga, Canuto, esta canción sería algo como Lily Evans para mí».

Y al querer removerse inquieta en el suelo, se produce un cambio radical de pensamientos, o no tan radical, pero un cambio al fin y al cabo, que es lo que el mundo busca a todas horas, desde el grupo de los cuatro de Liverpool hasta el viejo de la esquina, que hace un buen rato que no se mueve.

A Lily esos sobrenombres que se ponen la hacen sentir rara. Rara porque encierran muchas cosas no dichas, eso seguro; y rara porque tienen algo de sobrenatural, algo más mágico que la magia, y eso es mucho decir ya.

Eso le recuerda una tarde con Remus, en su habitación, la de él, es decir, claro, a solas, hablando sobre el ruido de los solos de piano y saxo de alguno de los artistas de bebop que tanto le gustan a él. En su momento llegó a pensar que fue un despilfarro de palabras e ideas tontas, pero no, qué va, le sirvió y todo.

-Dime una cosa, Remus, o no, _Lunático_. ¿Por qué esos nombres vuestros? Son peculiares, supongo que ya lo sabes. El tuyo es bonito -añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir-. Sí. Lunático -lo paladeó y lo repitió-: Lunático. Suena muy a ti.

-¿Ah, sí? Lily también suena muy a ti. Será porque lo vistes desde hace diecisiete años.

-En cambio tu nombre es más joven.

-Eso es verdad. Tiene... espera, a ver. Cuatro años, más o menos. ¿Y por qué ese tema?

-No lo sé. Me habré cansado de tanto hablar de literatura o de estar callados. Simplemente tengo curiosidad; ¿cómo surgieron? ¿Cuáles son los de los otros, por cierto?

-Oh, venga, Lil, te los sabes bien. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

-Tú eres la ele, como yo. No una ce como esos. Vete a saber qué significarán estas letras -Remus se rió un poco y se estiró para coger la tableta de chocolate de la mesilla-. Pero eso no importa. Los nombres, venga, explícame su historia.

-¿Crees acaso que será interesante? No lo imaginaba de ti. No es que te lleves muy bien con nosotros, bueno, con ellos.

-Bien, si no quieres no me lo digas. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

Él la miró a los ojos, la miró bien mirada, dándole la vuelta a las pestañas con la vista y llegando hasta lo más profundo de sus orbes almendradas, y suspiró.

-No es eso, es que es mucho más que cuatro palabrejas en forma de sobrenombre, y la historia de eso... bueno, digamos que no estoy preparado para contártela, pero ya lo sabrás. Puede. Algún día.

-En ocasiones eres tan ambiguo, Remus, que de alguna manera no te comprendo.

-Yo tampoco me comprendo mucho, Lily, puedo ser de tantas maneras que no te haces una idea. A veces siento que me preguntas si como yo son los demás. Ni lo sé ni lo quiero pensar.

-A eso me refiero.

Se rieron un poco. Si fumaran, como otros dos conocidos suyos, ese hubiera sido el momento crucial de encenderse el cigarrillo el uno al otro, de dejarse llevar por el olor a tabaco y llenar el espacio, pero no.

-¿Es distinto con James últimamente?

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió ella.

-Si es diferente. Él se repite mucho estos días todas tus buenas facetas, en algún momento de ayer llegué a pensar que podía ser por algo en especial.

-Creía que siempre se repetía sobre mis 'buenas facetas' -dijo, un poco molesta, vete tú a saber por qué-. Y no, no es distinto. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-¿Y cómo es lo siempre para ti?

-Pues... no como para él. A mí no me gusta, Remus, de verdad -insistió, alzando mucho las cejas y haciendo así que él sonriese con esa ironía tan suya-. Mira, espera un poco, deja que te lo explique. Estoy pensando. Para James, todo es cosa de subir los peldaños de una escalera; de Evans a Lily, y de negación a saludo, pero para mí, la escalera sube muy poco. Si para él esto es un rascacielos, o la torre de astronomía, no sé, para mí son los escalones de entrada a un hogar cualquiera. No pongas esa cara, no te sienta bien, pregúntaselo a Black; además yo sólo intento crear una buena metáfora, Lupin.

-Es que -se rió, primero poco, luego mucho, escandalosamente, abriendo la boca, convulsionándose incluso, jadeando después de la gran carcajada-... ¿Has oído, Lily? Acabas de decir que para ti hay algo, y si le dijera eso a James, te juro que ni escaleras ni escoba necesitaría, saldría volando solo y en el cielo habría mil millones de fuegos artificiales sobre lo mucho que te quiere y te adora.

-O carteles, algo así -bromeó ella también-. Sí, lo sé, pero lo que yo pueda sentir por él, al menos ahora mismo, es metafísico.

-Ya citamos a Aristóteles. Y tú no tenías ganas de hacerte la intelectual.

-No lo cito, es simplemente una palabra -dijo ella. Luego puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó en la cama de Remus, cogiendo la sábana con algo de nerviosismo mal disimulado-. No te digo que no pueda gustarme ese tal James Potter. Tiene sus cosas. Puedo llegar a admirarlo y todo, ¿sabes? Tiene ciertas virtudes, y presupongo que es un buen amigo, pues tú sirves para probar eso, y no se me ha pasado que más de una vez ha ayudado a otros alumnos, y que ayer mismo fue a la enfermería a hablar barra consolar a esa chica de los padres atacados por Mortífagos. Tiene, a ratos, esa seriedad tan especial de los niños que juegan como si les fuera la vida en ello.

-Cuando juega al quidditch.

-Exacto. Cuando está en el aire sigue sonriendo, pero es otro, casi con más vida, con un carácter más maduro; infantil igual, pero... no sabría explicártelo. Pero no es como tú en eso.

-¿Como yo? No vuelvas con tus metáforas, Lil.

-No son tan malas. Pero ¡escucha! -se puso algo más seria, mirándolo bien-. Tu manera de ser es única, Remus. Eres increíble, de lo mejor del mundo, pero no te ves, se te entela la mirada de alguna manera. Si tú te fijaras. Eres asombroso, con todas las letras, con tu manía de apoyar a esos amigos tan idiotas tuyos, excepto Peter, un poco, y no lo quieres aceptar por algo, que seguro que es una nimiedad como que a mí no me gusten mis pecas -cogió aire-. Antes de que interrumpas, te explico. Tú eres así, Severus es así, creo que hasta Dumbledore es así. Pero James no. A James no puedo verlo de la misma manera; en algunos momentos llego a creer... pero es demasiado egocéntrico, demasiado soy-el-centro-de-mi-mundo-y-del-de-esa-rubia-de-allí, y eso no lo tolero.

-Está cambiando. Lo sabes (por eso de llamarlo James y no Potter). Tú misma has puesto ejemplos.

-Sí, creo que incluso se nota cuando me saluda, ya ha dejado las groserías tan típicas de Black. ¿Es que él se ha reconciliado con su familia y lo ha dejado solo en verano?

Ahí Remus se incorporó también, apoyándose contra la pared, y suspiró.

-No, me temo mucho que no. Es la guerra. No se presume de guerra.

En ese momento se coló, de alguna manera, un _se presume de amor, se presume de Lily_ implícito, nadie sabe cómo, y ella no se puede quedar ahora tumbada en la nieve, recordando más, para pensar en el significado de todo. El por qué es la madre de esa pelirroja con guantes de dragón -cosa rara en un barrio muggle de una ciudad industrial-, que se acerca con andares de... bueno, de madre, de mujer preocupada, y le grita de nuevo cosas sobre el frío, que si haberte puesto dos bufandas, tan extraño no es, que si incluso puedes morirte de una pulmonía antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Pero no. «Mamá, qué tontería».

Es su última navidad de estudiante, están en el 78 y pocos días después de empezar este curso en el castillo de magia (de las miradas) y hechicería (pero no sólo por la clase de Transformaciones), se murió Keith Moon, ese batería, y Potter armó un escándalo de los buenos al que ni ella pudo poner remedio. Están en el 78 y ella es joven, lo es tanto y de tal manera que quiere de manera metafísica, cosa rara donde las haya.

De lejos alguien diría que la pobre chica de ojos verdes abandonará el mundo en el 81, dentro de poco ya, y que entonces ya habrá pasado todo, lo físico y lo que no, pero estará equivocado, porque ella no lo abandonará nunca, ya no por un hechizo, sino por el amor en su forma más pura (de todas maneras, son todo sinónimos camuflados). De lejos, unos cuantos gritarán su nombre, ¡Lily!, y ella se girará, sonreirá y se disculpará por ir con prisas; esta vez en cambio seguirá caminando, porque James la esperará en casa con su _he-ro-in_ y muchos recuerdos más.


End file.
